


A New Haircut

by glitchedrust



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Furry, Good Boy Kink, Kinda?, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedrust/pseuds/glitchedrust
Summary: Adrián gets a new haircut and his lover, a gentle but somewhat sadistic dom, thinks he looks very cute.





	A New Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i wrote a small fanfiction involving my sheep fursona, adrián, and his dom... who you can project yourself as! (or that i tried! dont judge me i've never written something like that)  
> i already uploaded this to furaffinity, but i wanted to post it here too bc well, since i already wrote it, let's upload it everywhere huehuehue  
> there will be porn... eventually >;3

"So... What do you think?"

The man stopped writing on his laptop when he heard the voice. He glanced at the young man in front of him through his lenses only to find a charming surprise.

"You changed your hairstyle"

He stated the obvious. Adrián rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh." The young man crossed his arms. "I'm glad you noticed, old man. Good to know you don't need new glasses."

The man's response was a gentle laughter. He stood up from his chair to get closer to Adrián.

His lover usually had beautiful white curls covering his head, giving him a cherubic look - even if his personality was devilish-, but now he has shaved the sides of his head. Now the only curls the sheep had were on the middle of his head.

Without giving it too much thought, the taller man put a hand on the top of his lover's head, petting him.

"You look very masculine," The smile he had on his face was gentle. "but you still look really cute."

A shiver crossed Adrián's body, but he quickly reacted and gently pushed the other's hand away.

"Don't mess my hair up, jerk!" He seemed pissed off, but the taller man couldn't take him seriously - how could he when there was a deep blush covering his lover's face? And that pout...

It made him want to press him against the wall and kiss his entire body.

"...W-What's with that face!?"

Uh? Had he been making a weird expression? Oh, whatever. He shook his head.

"Nothing, darling." He towered over to kiss the sheep's forehead. Adrián's body grew tense - he noticed this. Was his pretty boy getting aroused? Only one way to find out.

Now their faces were centimeters apart, the sheep looking at his lustful look with big, wide eyes.

"I was just thinking about how incredibly handsome my cute little sheep is, and how much i'd like to fuck his tight little holes."

Adrián was trying so, so hard to not look like he was a horny mess right now, but after that he felt like melting. He bit his lower lip, frowning.

"Pervert. Do you only think with the tip of your dick?"

The other man laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... It's difficult to restrain myself when you look so nice." He caressed the sheep's cheek, then raised Adrián's face by his chin.

"I'm being serious, though. I'd love to take you right now. Do you want to?"

The sheep took a few seconds to answer. Then, lowered his gaze.

"...Yes."

"What? I can't hear you, baby boy"

"I said, yes!"

Suddenly, his face was grabbed somewhat violently. Now, the taller man's typically soft expression had changed. There was a sadistic look on him.

"My, what an eager little _slut_ we have here... Still, you need to have better manners. Ask properly, boy, and look at people in the face when they're talking to you."

For someone not used to this, his behaviour might've seemed a bit wrong, but he knew better - he knew that this rough treatment was what made Adrián's pussy wet.

To be put into place, to be sweetly tortured - that's what the little deviant loved the most.

And no matter how bratty he could get, he always ended up following orders.

"...P-Please, sir..." The sheep stared at him with half-closed eyes, an expression of complete arousal on his face. "I-I'm sorry... P-Please, f-fuck me..."

_Always._

He smiled again, satisfied.

"Good boy." And then, he sank his fangs on the sheep's slender neck.


End file.
